The present invention relates to a transmission manipulation device for use in manual transmission.
Such a manual transmission has been known as having a transmission case in which there are defined a main chamber and an auxiliary chamber, the main chamber accomodating a plurality of transmission clutch mechanisms while the auxiliary chamber accomodates a single transmission mechanism. This type of manual transmission needs a fork shaft for each of the clutch mechanisms. For instance, in this type of manual transmission, the main chamber of the case accomodates a clutch mechanism for the first and second speed gears and a clutch mechanism for the third and fourth speed gears while a clutch mechanism for fifth speed gear is disposed in the auxiliary chamber of the transmission case. In this transmission, it is necessary to employ three fork shafts. Thus, in the transmission having transmission clutch mechanisms accomodated by the main and auxiliary chambers, the construction is rendered complicated to make the assembling troublesome while increasing the weight of the transmission undesirably.